Anel de Noivado
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sirem) Sirius decide pedir Remus em casamento, mas tem receio, pois não sabe qual será sua resposta.


**Titulo:** Anel de noivado | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin| **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** M | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

 **Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Sinopse:** (Sirem) Sirius decide pedir Remus em casamento, mas tem receio, pois não sabe qual será sua resposta.

 **Notas:**

 **1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

 **2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

S.L.

Sirius aparatou em casa, depois de um longo dia de trabalho como Auror no Ministério da Magia. Retirou sua capa e a colocou no bengaleiro, enquanto chamava por seu companheiro:

-Moony, cheguei!

A voz de Lupin lhe soou ligeiramente abafada, enquanto respondia:

-Estou na cozinha, Pad!

O Maroto suspirou e olhou em volta, desconfiado. Não vendo ninguém, retirou de dentro do bolso das vestes uma caixa de veludo vermelho. Suspirou, ansioso, e a guardou dentro do bolso das calças azuis. Era hoje que iria pedir Remus em casamento, mas não sabia se ele iria aceitar. Se dirigiu para a cozinha e abriu a porta, vendo seu companheiro á frente do fogão, fazendo o jantar.

-Boa noite, Moony. – Disse, tentando que sua voz soasse o mais natural possível.

-Boa noite, Pad. – Respondeu Remus, se virando para o Maroto e perguntou – Como correu seu dia?

-Normal. – Respondeu Sirius, tentando soar calmo – Prendi bruxos das Trevas, confisquei artefatos negros, escrevi relatórios, o costume. E o seu?

-O mesmo de sempre. – Respondeu Remus – Procurei emprego, mas ninguém quer contratar um lobisomem. Dizem que _"Pode fazer mal para o negócio se descobrirem sua…doença."_ Imitou a frase que mais tinha ouvido naquele dia.

Sirius fitou seu companheiro com tristeza e disse:

-Lamento. – Remus suspirou e falou, desviando o olhar:

-Eu também.

O Maroto observou seu companheiro com atenção. Remus tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas seus olhos azuis estavam nublados de tristeza. Sem se conter, querendo retirar toda a dor que o lobisomem sentia, Sirius ergueu sua mão e acariciou o rosto de Lupin, que fechou os olhos, suspirando de prazer. Afastou sua mão, hesitou um pouco, mas falou:

-Precisamos conversar.

Remus, automaticamente, arregalou os olhos, assustado. Quando alguém lhe dizia "Precisamos conversar", é porque a conversa iria ser ruim e perguntou, com voz entrecortada:

-Q-que aconteceu? – Suspirou e perguntou – Você quer…terminar comigo?

-NÃO! – Gritou Sirius, olhando para seu companheiro, assustado, sentindo seu coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito – Claro que não! Eu só queria conversar com você. Vamos para o quarto?

-E o jantar? – Perguntou o lobisomem, olhando para a panela, que estava fervendo em cima do fogão.

-Deixe para lá. – Respondeu o Maroto, com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto.

Remus desligou o fogão e se virou para Sirius, com uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto. O Maroto pegou delicadamente na mão de Moony e saíram da cozinha. Subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto. Era simples, com uma enorme cama de casal, dois criados mudos com candeeiros em cima, á frente da cama havia uma cómoda com um espelho redondo e, no fundo do quarto, uma escrivaninha cheia de pergaminhos e penas e uma estante com livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Remus se sentou na cama e perguntou, curioso:

-O que quer conversar?

Sirius cruzou nervosamente suas mãos e gaguejou:

-Eu queria dizer…Bom, eu preciso…Droga! – Gemeu e, percebendo que não conseguia falar, suspirou e se calou, olhando para suas mãos. Remus sentiu o receio do Maroto e se levantou, seu instinto gritando que alguma coisa estava errada e se perguntou: _"Será que Sirius me traiu?"._ Seu lobo interior se remexeu, furioso e rosnou, querendo saber quem foi que tocou em seu companheiro e lhe rasgar a garganta, mas Remus ignorou seus instintos animalescos e perguntou, com frieza:

-Você me traiu? - Sirius olhou horrorizado para seu companheiro e exclamou:

-NÃO! Claro que não! Eu nunca trairia você, Moony! – Respirou fundo e continuou – É só que…

-Só que… – Incitou Remus, se sentindo mais calmo com a declaração de Sirius, enquanto seu lobo interior uivava, satisfeito. Sirius, percebendo que não conseguiria falar, se ajoelhou no chão e retirou de dentro do bolso das calças a caixa de veludo e a abriu, revelando um anel simples, de ouro branco. Remus prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos, surpreso, ao ver o anel e o Maroto declarou:

-Remus John Lupin, aceita esse cachorro como seu companheiro para toda a vida? – O lobisomem sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto e respondeu, emocionado:

-Sim, Pad! Claro que sim!

Sirius sorriu, emocionado, e retirou o anel da caixa e colocou no dedo de seu companheiro, que observou o anel brilhando na sua mão com um sorriso no rosto. Lentamente, aproximou seu rosto do de Remus e encostou seus lábios aos dele, o beijando apaixonadamente. O Maroto adorava sentir o sabor a menta que emanava da boca de Remus e aprofundou o beijo, fazendo com que o lobisomem gemesse dentro de sua boca. Lupin, em resposta, abraçou Sirius possessivamente e cravou suas unhas nas costas do Maroto. Sirius gemeu e agarrou os cabelos castanhos de seu companheiro, o puxando mais para si, aprofundando o beijo. Sentiram o ar faltando e se afastaram. Sirius reparou que os lábios de Remus estavam vermelhos e inchados, seu cabelo bagunçado, seus olhos cor de avelã brilhavam intensamente, e não pode evitar sorrir, enquanto dizia:

-Eu te amo, Moony. – O lobisomem sorriu carinhosamente e apertou delicadamente a mão do Maroto. Adorava quando Sirius se declarava para ele, o fazia se sentir leve, quase…normal. Olhou nos olhos brilhantes azuis do Maroto e sussurrou:

-Eu também te amo, Padfoot. – O Maroto sorriu ainda mais e, sem que o outro contasse, o empurrou para cima da cama e o olhou com fome. Remus estremeceu de desejo ao ver seu companheiro o olhando desse jeito, mas se lembrou do jantar e perguntou:

-E o jantar?

Os olhos de Sirius escureceram ao observar o corpo de seu companheiro e rosnou, enquanto saltava para cima dele:

-Você é o meu jantar. – O lobisomem gemeu com a resposta do Maroto e se deixou levar pelo momento. Normalmente, era ele quem possuía Sirius, mas hoje o Maroto era quem iria comandar. Sirius desabotoou a camisa de Remus e a retirou de seu corpo, deixando á mostra seu peito musculado. Observou as cicatrizes do lobisomem, que contrastavam com sua pele macia e as beijou uma por uma. Remus fechou os olhos e gemeu em resposta. Sentindo sua pele se arrepiando, gemeu:

-Sirius… - O Maroto sorriu ao ouvir seu companheiro gemendo seu nome. Se endireitou, de modo a ficar frente a frente com o rosto dele e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, os mordiscando levemente. Remus gemeu em resposta e sentiu Sirius trilhando um caminho de beijos até seu pescoço e o mordicando de leve. O lobisomem respirou fundo, tentando buscar algum controle, abriu os olhos e afastou Sirius de si. O Maroto o fitou com espanto, mas seu parceiro agarrou sua camiseta e a rasgou, deixando á mostra o peito musculado de Sirius.

-Alguém está excitado… - Falou ironicamente, mas Remus o agarrou com rapidez, o puxando para si. Seus lábios se tocaram e se beijaram com paixão e desejo. Sirius percorreu o peito nu de seu companheiro com as mãos e chegou às calças dele. Lentamente, as desapertou e as arrancou do corpo, as atirando para o chão. Lambeu os lábios, vendo um grande volume, escondido sobre o pano das cuecas. Retirou as cuecas e sua ereção saltou para cima, como um pirulito que desejava ser provado. Colocou sua boca na ereção do lobisomem e lambeu toda sua extensão, fazendo com que Remus gemesse e implorasse, se contorcendo de prazer:

-Padfoot! Mais! Hum… - Incentivado pelos gemidos de seu companheiro, o Maroto o colocou na boca e aumentou a velocidade, sentindo seu parceiro gemendo cada vez mais, enquanto agarrava seus cabelos com força e impulsionava sua ereção dentro da boca do Maroto. Sirius, com a outra mão, circundou a entrada do lobisomem e o invadiu. Remus mordeu o pescoço de seu companheiro e gemeu. Colocou dois dedos dentro da boca do lobisomem, que o lambeu e, de seguida, enfiou um dedo dentro da entrada dele. Remus gemeu e implorou:

-Padfoot, vem…vem… - Sirius não hesitou e enfiou um segundo dedo, devagar, e fez movimentos de vai e vem, para que ele se acostumasse. Remus gemia, enquanto impulsionava seu corpo para a frente e implorava:

-Padfoot! Por favor…. – O Maroto estava louco de tesão, mas conseguiu se controlar e colocou um terceiro dedo. Com maestria, procurou o ponto mágico e, quando o lobisomem soltou um grito alto de prazer, percebeu que tinha encontrado sua próstata. Remus abriu os olhos, que estavam brilhando, cheios de desejo e implorou:

-Por favor, Sirius! Não estou aguentando! Venha logo! – Ouvindo a voz de seu parceiro, implorando por mais, cheio de desejo, deixou Sirius com uma vontade incontrolável de estar dentro dele. Com um feitiço não-verbal, retirou sua roupa e se impulsionou á frente da entrada de seu companheiro. Com cuidado, entrou dentro dele e gemeram em uníssono. Sirius impulsionou seu quadril para a frente, invadindo a entrada de Lupin, e gemeu, ao se sentir completamente dentro do lobisomem:

\- Moony…tão apertadinho… - Remus perdeu o fôlego ao sentir seu companheiro iniciando os movimentos de vai e vem e gemeu:

-Padfoot…Oh, meu Merlin!

No quarto só se ouviam seus gemidos e seus corpos estocando um no outro. O Maroto pegou no pênis de Remus e estocou cada vez mais forte, até ele avisar:

-Padfoot, eu vou…eu vou…

Percebendo o que iria acontecer, Sirius se movimentou cada vez mais forte, fazendo com que seu parceiro soltasse um grito abafado e gozasse. Vendo Remus gozando, fechou os olhos, relembrando sua expressão de prazer e gozou dentro dele, soltando um rugido de prazer. Saindo de dentro de seu companheiro, se deitou ao lado dele e o puxou para si. Efetuou alguns feitiços de limpeza e acariciou seus cabelos. Remus suspirou, sua respiração ficando cada vez mais uniforme e adormeceu profundamente. Sirius sorriu, se sentindo completo. Suspirou, sentindo seus olhos ficando cada vez mais pesados e bocejou, adormecendo profundamente.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Há muito tempo que não escrevia uma Sirem. Estava com saudades. Espero que tenham gostado. Bjs :D


End file.
